La Tercer Generación
by Erenia of Heaven Scarlet
Summary: Porque hay una historia después de la historia, y cada historia merece ser contada.
1. De cómo empezó todo

_¡Buenas!_

 _Como pueden llegar a notar, esta historia no es de mi autoría, sino que pertenece a una gran amiga mía, quien me pidió publicarla en mi perfil de esta plataforma._

 _Su user es IJustHaveADream. Por si alguno de ustedes quiere pasarse por su perfil (se los recomiendo, tiene algunas joyas) en WattPad._

.

.

.

Era primero de septiembre y Albus Severus Potter estaba temblando.

James se había aburrido de molestarle y fue con sus amigos. Lily había corrido a comprar golosinas en el carrito de dulces antes de que este fuera subido al tren, y sus padres conversaban amenamente con varios de sus amigos que también llevaban a sus hijos. Él no quería acercarse ni a saludar, sus temores le superaban en ese momento. Estaba sentado sobre su baúl simplemente viendo las cosas pasar.

-Soy Fey Wood- una niña con unos ojos azules intensos y una cabellera ondulada castaña hasta media espalda le sonrió. Llevaba puesta una playera de las Arpías de Holyhead, un pantalón blanco, lo que Albus adivinó como botas de quidditch, y un gran moño sobre su cabeza del lado izquierdo de los colores de las arpías, verde y dorado. El moño junto con su fleco desordenado le daban cierta apariencia adorable. La niña ya llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts.

-A ti ya te conozco, Fey. Sabes que soy Albus Potter- él señaló ladeando con la cabeza a los padres de ambos que reían junto con los señores Finnigan, Thomas, Jordan y algunos otros tíos de Albus-. No tiene sentido.

-Pensé que sería divertido fingir que no nos conocíamos- dijo Fey, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tonterías- respondió Albus, cortante.

-Albus, ¿estás nervioso?

-No.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No.

-Tu hermano ya abrió apuestas con varios a que entras a Slytherin.

-¿Sí? No me interesa.

-Basta de abusos- ella negó con la cabeza y volvió con sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Albus se quedó nuevamente solo, y volvió a echar un vistazo a la estación. A lo lejos pudo identificar al señor Malfoy, junto con su familia y quienes suponía Albus eran el resto de los Slytherin del curso de su padre. Dos niños rubios reían a carcajadas, un niño y una niña. La sonrisa de ella era contagiosa, y Albus ahora sonreía por ello.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando el tren dio la alarma de que los alumnos debían ingresar al tren. Rose lo volteó a ver, y él asintió con la cabeza. Bajó de su baúl y comenzó a empujarlo. Se despidió de sus padres rápidamente y entró en el tren con el corazón acelerado.

.

.

.

-¡Esperen!- el grito de Draco había sido en vano.

Scorpius y Avril ya habían atravesado la estación.

Draco vio a la hija que le seguía a Scorpius, Phoenix, rodar los ojos mientras apretaba aún más su mano. Astoria gritó a su único hijo tomando de las manos a sus gemelas, sus hijas menores, las cuales temían a su madre enojada.

Pansy se golpeó la frente ligeramente, murmurando el nombre de su hija. Blaise rió por lo que Pansy se lamentaba.

Gregory Goyle recordaba a su hija mayor, Krystal, todo lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en Hogwarts. La niña apenas y lo escuchaba y sólo se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza, desinteresada.

-Ya Draco, cálmate. Sólo son niños y quieren jugar- Astoria alcanzó el paso rápido de su marido y Phoenix.

-¿Me dices a mí que me calme?- respondió él, mirándola sin entender su comentario.

-Tal vez exploté un poquito.

-¿Un poquito?

-Ya Draco, fomentas el miedo hacia mí.

-Mami, eso lo hiciste tú sola- intervino Bethie Malfoy, la menor de las gemelas.

-Silencio Bethie- le sonrió su madre.

-Astoria, ¿estás con el periodo verdad?

-Efectivamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Finalmente, todos cruzaron a la estación, y avistaron a Marcus Flint, quien no tenían idea de que tenía una familia.

-Flint, ha sido mucho tiempo- Blaise Zabini puso una mano sobre el hombro de Avril y le ofreció la otra para estrecharla.

-Lo mismo digo, Zabini. Wow, nos perdimos la pista. No tenía idea de sus matrimonios y de sus hijos.

-Bueno, esta es la mía- palmeó el hombro de Avril, sonriendo-. Y estas dos atrás de ella. Y Pansy es mi esposa. Sí, estoy rodeado de puras mujeres.

-No especialmente puras- Pansy rió para sí misma y le extendió la mano.

-Por lo menos Draco y yo tuvimos suerte y tenemos, por lo menos, un niño- siguió Gregory Goyle-. Mira, ella es Krystal, ella va a entrar a Hogwarts y es...

-Y es la mayor- interrumpió Tracey Davis, tirándole de la manga a su esposo.

-Lo que mi mamá evito que dijera mi papá, es que soy lesbiana- sonrió la niña de ojos claros y cabello oscuro o claro según la luz-. Pero está bien, recién lo admití hace una semana y pues, usted ya saben cómo son los antiguos sangre pura. Continuaré yo, y ahorraré la estúpida conversación en la que todos hablan sobre sus vidas. Mira, yo me llamo Krystal porque mis ojos son de un azul muy claro. Mis padres, Gregory y Tracey Goyle, se separaron a las tres semanas de nacimiento. Prácticamente mi abuela me cuidaba mientras ella se acostaba con otros hombres, y así salió embarazada de Megan, quien lleva el apellido de mi madre porque su padre es desconocido, además, nos parecemos a ella. Los tres lo hacemos, de hecho. Continúo. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no podían estar sin el otro. Así que se casaron otra vez en una ceremonia más pequeña. El producto fue mi hermano Erick. Ahí terminan los hijos, tres seguidos. Dos y medio para las malas lenguas. Eso es todo por el matrimonio Goyle Davis. Siguiente matrimonio con tres hijos, hijas en este caso. El matrimonio Zabini Parkinson. La mayor es Avril, se parece a su abuela paterna, en el cabello sobre todo, aunque también se cree una diva como ella. Se llama Avril con uve porque mi tío Blaise dice que Abril no es visualmente genial y April ya estaba muy gastado. Además, sí nació en el mes de abril. La siguiente con dos años de diferencia a ella es Amaya, quien nació en mayo, y por eso se hizo la composición para su nombre. Es evidente que es la más parecida de las tres a mi tía Pansy. La siguiente con cuatro años de diferencia con Amaya y seis con Avril, es Dariann. Ella nació en diciembre, y como no había mucho que hacer, decidieron tomar sólo la D del principio y echaron rienda suelta a su imaginación. Tiene cosas de ambos. Cabe mencionar que Avril es súper fanática del Puddlemore United. Scorpius y yo somos sus mejores amigos, pero en el fondo sé que quiere más a Scorpius. Continúo. Después están los Malfoy. El mayor es Scorpius, quien también es fan de la liga de Quidditch, pero no tiene un favorito. Le sigue Phoenix, quien fue adoptada tras ser abandonada en la puerta de la mansión, Scorpius dice que la quieren más a ella que a él y las gemelas juntas. Scorpius y Phoenix se llevan dos años de diferencia. Le siguen las gemelas. Iracebeth y Jane, el nombre de la primera fue escogido por Phoenix y el segundo por Avril, ya que además de que mi tío Draco y mi tía Astoria son padrinos de Avril, ella vive prácticamente en su casa y le quieren como otra hija, siempre está ahí, hasta tiene su cuarto y algunos cambios de ropa ahí. Continúo. Después están los Bulstrode. Mi tía Millicent es madre soltera. No estaba casada, pero vivía con su novio, el cual murió durante la gestación de Evan. Por eso lleva el apellido de mi tía. Te preguntarás, ¿y Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott? Bueno, adivina, la tía Daphne es una solterona que se divorció a las dos semanas de matrimonio porque le metieron los cuernos, ahora viaja por el mundo y nos trae regalos geniales a los sobrinos. El tío Theodore se mudó hace siete años a Australia con su familia. Él se casó con una chica de Ravenclaw con la que empezó a salir algunos años después de terminar la escuela, se reencontraron por el trabajo. Tienen cuatro hijos. Todos somos una familia y es todo lo que tengo por decir.

Marcus Flint se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Realmente, me ahorraste mucha conversación, gracias, niña- dijo Marcus.

-Me llamo Krystal, y lo hice porque usted no se ve para nada agradable- sonrió la niña de bellos ojos y cabello negro.

La cara de Marcus no fue posible de expresar la ofensa que delataba, porque el tren avisó que estaba por irse.

-¡Es nuestro momento!- gritó Scorpius, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Avril. Ellos ya se habían despedido de sus padres y hermanas, y miraban a Evan y Krystal con una sonrisa.

William volteó a ver a su padre, y él asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Evan tímidamente. Evan le dedicó una mirada de arriba a abajo, y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, en un intento de invitar a William a relajarse, el menor de los Flint estaba hiperventilando. Krystal tomó su baúl y su escoba, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de el tren con la frente en alto y una sonrisa arrogante. Evan la imitó y fue seguido por William. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con Scorpius y Avril, quienes miraban el tren socarronamente.

-Sólo tenemos una oportunidad de hacer una entrada triunfal, sólo entraremos por primera vez una vez- Avril volvió el rostro a sus amigos, quienes estaban detrás ella y el rubio.

-Avril, se hace tarde- irrumpió Krystal, rodando los ojos.

-Alborótate el pelo, Krystal- le respondió ella.

-¿Algún motivo?

-Verte cool, tu cabello es demasiado lacio y se ve aplastado.

-Por Merlín, Avril, sólo entra, o no habrá un compartimiento para nosotros solos- Krystal la empujó, hasta hacerla entrar.

Pero a la rubia de ojos grises verdosos eso no le interesó, su caminar era diferente a como usualmente era, se veía segura, firme. Su mirada había cambiado junto con su rostro en general, su ego salía a la luz más que nunca.

Krystal jamás había advertido lo parecidos que eran Avril y Scorpius, puesto que él hacía lo mismo que ella, sin pensarlo. Tenían una especie de conexión.

-Oigan, supermodelos, aquí hay uno, se lo saltaron- dijo Evan, divertido-. Y es de los grandes, como para ocho personas, iremos cómodos.

-Bien, bien, todo es estrategia- repuso Scorpius, tirando del brazo de Avril, llegando ambos al compartimiento en el que sus acompañantes ya habían entrado.

Se sentaron hombro a hombro, como siempre. Siempre estaban juntos.

-Bueno, William, no te conocemos mucho, pero me da la espina de que eres igual de asocial que tu padre- dijo Krystal, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra. Puso su codo sobre una y apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-No mentiré, soy una mala persona con quienes me molestan.

Avril imitó la pose de Krystal.

-De seguro tu ladrido es lo único que asusta- sonrió Avril-. Oh, vaya, no me has entendido. Lo diré de otra forma. Tu ladrido es peor que tu mordida. Vaya, Flint, de verdad que estás algo retrasado. Seré directa, hablas mucho, actúas poco. Así, ¿o me voy con un ataque directo a tu ego?

William tragó saliva.

-... Pero ustedes me agradan.

-Claro, como ya notaste que soy de las que ladran y muerden, ahora quieres componer lo que has dicho. Mira, esto es sencillo. Tú eres nuevo, nosotros cinco llevamos juntos desde que nacimos, ¿entiendes? Tú te estás integrando porque serpiente no mata serpiente, y los huevecillos de las serpientes se cuidan entre ellos. No te sientas completamente incluído aún, porque no te has ganado tu puesto.

-Basta, demasiada intimidación por el momento, no vas a dejar nada para la escuela- rió Evan.

-No es por intimidación, es para que sepa en lo que se está metiendo. En fin, no te sientas mal Flint, tal vez y me estoy equivocando contigo. Esperemos que no porque...

-Suficiente- cortó Scorpius.

Los cinco voltearon hacia la puerta del compartimiento. Tocaban la puerta, el cristal resonaba.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- rió Avril, abriendo la puerta.

Albus Potter tragó saliva cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Avril. La niña lo miraba insistente, esperando que él dijera algo. Pero él sólo balbuceaba.

-Lo que mi primo intenta decir- interrumpió Rose-, es que el tren está lleno, Fey se niega a que nos sentemos con ella porque está enojada con Albus y el compartimiento de ustedes es grande. ¿Podemos entrar?

-Oigan, Potter y Weasley quieren entrar- Avril ladeó la cabeza, esperando una repuesta de sus amigos.

-Disculpa, no sé si me ves, pero yo también estoy aquí- otra chica pelirroja se alzó detrás de Rose, realmente, Avril no la había visto. Era bajita-. Llegué a las diez y cincuenta y nueve, tengan piedad del estrés que sentí.

-Agreguen otra Weasley- Avril soltó una risa poco discreta-. Como sea, pasen. Esperen, sólo caben dos más.

-Tú déjate de estupideces y déjalos pasar- Krystal la movió, dejándoles el paso libre a los tres tras la puerta-. Y tú, preciosa, los hombres que ves aquí no son unos caballeros, así que ni creas que te darán el asiento, tu mejor opción son mis piernas- tomó de la muñeca a la otra niña pelirroja, sentándola sobre sus piernas. La niña, como consecuencia, se sonrojó.

-Ella es Alessandra, él es Albus- señaló a quien se había sentado entre Avril y Evan-. Y yo soy Rose- se señaló a sí misma.

-Deja las presentaciones innecesarias, por favor- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Innecesarias?- replicó ella.

-Sobre los Potter y los Weasley todos estamos informados. Sabemos quién es quién, no te lo tomes personal, es culpa de sus antecesores por tomar papel en el heroísmo.

Rose no respondió nada.

-Me llamo Avril Zabini, por si es la pregunta que tus balbuceos intentan formar- Avril golpeó las costillas de Albus ligeramente, y después le sonrió-. Wow, camiseta de banda muggle, ¿te gusta o es una forma de rebelión o algo así?

-No, realmente me gusta Florence and The Machine.

-Sí, son muy buenos.

-¿Los conoces?

-Querido, conocerlos es poco- respondió Avril riendo otra vez-. No sólo me gustan, sino también que cuando era niña e iba a ballet...

-Avril, él no quiere que lo aburras con tus tristes historias- interrumpió Scorpius, acostándose sobre el suelo del compartimiento.

-Oigan, ya me aburrí, iré a buscar a la tal Fey, para ya saben convivir- Krystal quitó a Alessandra de encima suyo, y se puso de pie.

-Hey, Kryssie...

-¡Que ella sí batee para el otro lado!- gritaron Evan, Scorpius y Avril al unísono.

Después, Krystal salió.

Caminó hasta la entrada del tren, y comenzó a caminar otra vez, prestando atención para encontrar a quien buscaba. Hasta que escuchó su nombre provenir de un chico mayor que ella.

-Deja de estar asustada, Fey- fue lo que escuchó.

-Hola, soy Krystal y me voy a sentar con ustedes- abrió sin más y se sentó al lado de la niña del moño, frente al joven.

-Mi nombre es Cameron, ella es mi hermana menor, Fey Olivia- sonrió quien estaba frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano.

Krystal la estrechó.

-Hermano, no tienes que decir mi nombre completo.

-Es bonito.

-No. Me avergüenzas.

-Yo me llamo Krystal Charlotte, también me da pena, pero es bonito, no seas ridícula- Krystal rodó los ojos-. Dime, ¿por qué te has enojado con Albus Potter?

-¿A ti qué te importa?- respondió Rey, molesta.

-Okey, ya te ganaste enemigos- Krystal se puso de pie, con una sonrisa juguetona, y abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-Oye, oye, oye, espera- Cameron le tomó la muñeca, clavó sus ojos miel en los de ella-. Quedate por favor- le sonrío galantemente.

-Hey, Cameron. Tengo once años. Tú cargas una insignia de prefecto de último año, y soy lesbianas Krystal soltó una carcajada y volvió a deambular por el tren.

.

.

.

-Bien, yo soy el profesor de Herbología Neville Longbottom y les quiero dar la bienvenida a Hogwarts de primera mano antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Ahí se les será puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador, quien les asignará su casa y quiero aclarar que eso es irreversible. Será su hogar en Hogwarts. Después se llevará a cabo el banquete, y serán guiados por sus prefectos a sus dormitorios. Información rápida sobre los dormitorios, en la casa de Gryffindor al estar algo sobrepoblada, son de cinco a siete estudiantes. En Ravenclaw de cuatro o cinco. Siguiendo con Hufflepuff, de tres estudiantes y Slytherin al ser la casa con el menor alumnado, de parejas. Una vez que lleguen a sus dormitorios ya verán sus baúles con sus pertenencias y su uniforme. Creo que ya es la información básica que necesitan, adelante- el profesor abrió las puertas.

La directora Minerva McGonagall había terminado de dar su discurso de bienvenida a los estudiantes de segundo a séptimo grado.

-Sin más preámbulos, comencemos con la selección.

.

.

.

-Hey, Potter, tranquilízate. Ahora eres nuestro, ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

-Tal vez tú deberías tranquilizarte, Malfoy- respondió él, irritado-. Te estás mordiendo las uñas.

-Es porque su hermanita no ha sido seleccionada aún y teme que no quede quede en Slytherin como él y su amistad termine- rió Krystal, quien ya estaba felizmente sentada en la mesa verde y plateada, con un vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mano.

-¿Qué rayos dices, Kryss?

-A veces gritas dormido en las pijamadas, querido.

-¡Hufflepuff!- gritó el sombrero a Alessandra Weasley.

-De acuerdo, con eso he superado a esa chica- dijo Krystal.

-Weasley, Rose- anunció el profesor Longbottom.

Albus estaba a la expectativa.

-¡Ravenclaw!- fue el resultado tras unos minutos.

-Wood, Fey- anunció nuevamente el profesor.

-¡Gryffindor!- fueron diez minutos, y mucha gente ya había perdido el interés. Pero finalmente, los leones aplaudieron.

-Finalmente, Zabini, Avril- Scorpius se puso de pie.

-¡¿Piensas comerte los dedos?! ¡Te estás quedando sin uñas?!- bramó Krystal una vez que se le acabó la paciencia.

-Tú- Scorpius arrebató los vasos de agua a Flint y a los gemelos McLaggen, quienes habían sido seleccionados algunos turnos atrás y conversaban son Flint-. Denme eso, no me importa de quién sean.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- preguntó Rebecca McLaggen.

-Arrojar el agua al sombrero y patalear como bebé si Avril no queda en Slytherin- dijo Krystal con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Slytherin!- bramó el sombrero tras tres minutos.

Scorpius arrojó el agua sobre sí mismo mientras no dejaba de vitorear.

-Bien, ¿de qué me perdí?- llegó la rubia a la mesa, sentándose a un lado de Krystal.

-Primero, yo. Mira, ellos son los gemelos McLaggen, son mis amigos del tren después de que me fui de con Fey y su pedófilo hermano... Te cuento esa historia después- se interrumpió a sí misma Krystal al ver la cara de confusión de Avril-. Chico y chica, Rebecca y Liam, espero que me roque con ella o contigo porque ya tuve suficiente de convivir con gente desconocida este día, ¿tienes idea de los chismes que hay en los compartimientos de quinto a séptimo? Jugosos e interesantes. Algunos asquerosos, pero todo es parte del show. Ah, y besé a una chica de sexto. ¿No es genial? Parece que me bebí Felix Felicis o algo así.

-Wow, Kryss, de verdad que te hacía falta salir de tu casa- rió Avril.

-Avril estuvo todo el camino coqueteando con este campeón- Scorpius le dio un codazo a Albus, él estuvo a punto de asfixiarse con su comida, estaba tenso.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Evan, inmediatamente-. Ellos sólo estaban hablando de cosas muggle.

-Exacto, Scorpius. ¿Qué te pasa? Por un segundo lloras por mí, en el siguiente me desprecias. ¿Me debí haber ido a Ravenclaw para que me valoraras?- Avril se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación.

-¿Ibas a ir a Ravenclaw? Estás muy tarada para eso- dijo Krystal.

Los gemelos McLaggen rieron.

-¡Mira! ¡Me haces quedar mal frente a nuestros nuevos acompañantes!

-¿Para qué hacerles creer una mentira? Estás muy tonta, Avril.

-¡Krystal!

Albus no decía nada, pues temía ser rechazado, pero pensó que podría acostumbrarse a su casa.

.

.

.

-De acuerdo, bastardos, sentados en las escaleras- Alexa Murphy se llevó una mano a la cintura mientras los diez nuevos miembros de la casa de las serpientes se sentaban donde les fue indicado.

-Ella es Alexa Murphy, yo soy Ryan Cranston y nosotros somos los prefectos de sexto año. A nuestra derecha tenemos a Daynee Ericksen y Robert Ainsworth, los prefectos de séptimo año. Y a la izquierda a Karol Jennings y Steve Bramson, los nuevos prefectos de quinto año. Pueden acercarse a cualquiera de nosotros seis cuando necesiten algo...

-Basta, eres demasiado amable. Tú solo te quitas autoridad- le interrumpió Alexa-. Miren bastardos, las cosas son así. Nosotros pretendemos estar bajo las reglas de la anciana, pero, ¿adivinen qué? Slytherin tiene sus propias reglas.

Robert se aclaró la garganta.

-Nunca respetamos la hora de dormir y conseguimos alcohol fácilmente, pero esa es otra historia- les sonrió-. Básicamente, esta es la casa más libre de las cuatro. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué nos representa, que es prácticamente desapercibido por los ajenos a nosotros?

-Unión- respondió Avril, inmediatamente.

-Serpiente no mata serpiente, ¿han escuchado eso?

La mayoría de las respuestas fueron afirmativas.

-Bien, hay quienes no están familiarizados con el concepto, pero ya lo entenderán.

-Las reglas son simples. No damos alcohol ni cigarrillos ni... sustancias a los de primero a tercero- dijo Steve Bramson.

-La magia ofensiva está prohibida en la sala común y en los dormitorios- dijo Karol Jennings-. Si alguien lastima a alguien más de esta casa con o sin motivos será acreedor a un gran castigo.

-Odiamos a quien odia nuestro compañero- siguió Robert-. Incluso tenemos nuestra lista negra en la sala común, apunten a quién y por qué y si está subrayado al día siguiente fueron motivos suficientes.

-No los castigamos por pelear físicamente o por medio de la magia con alguien de otras casas, mientras el por qué sea suficiente- continuó Daynee.

-Si tiene algún anuncio o requerimiento especial, como una asesoría, póngalo en la pizarra en la sala común, al lado de la lista negra- informó Ryan.

-Anoten sus cumpleaños en el calendario a un lado de la pizarra. Todos son festejados.

-Cuando estén en tercero y de ahí en adelante, siempre pongan si irán a Hogsmeade, con quién, si es salida grupal o cita, lugares donde creen que estarán. Siempre cuidamos a todos.

-Chicos, pueden ir a la habitación de quien quieran a la hora que quieran si necesitan algo, pero después de las once, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, eso sí lo cuidamos, ha habido locos en nuestra casa.

-Ya casi para terminar, si necesitan una audiencia, póngalo en la pizarra con uno o dos días de anticipación y la hora, pero después de clases y antes de la cena son las horas permitidas. Toda la casa los estará escuchando, y les apoyarán.

-Si necesitan salir, hacer una broma o algo así, entreguen su ruta a cualquiera de nosotros para cuidar que no sean descubiertos.

-Las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch son el sábado a las seis de la tarde, si piensan hacerlo y no tienen escoba, en la pizarra por favor, les conseguiremos una.

-Eso es todo. El jefe de la casa, Terrance Beckett, el nuevo profesor de historia de la magia, nos entregó las listas antes de subir aquí. Comienzo, Rebecca McLaggen y Kiara Jerome, sigan a Daynee a su habitación. Avril Zabini y Krystal Goyle, sigan a Alexa. Liam McLaggen y Evan Bulstrode sigan a Ryan. Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, sigan a Robert. Abraham Smith y Derwin Ashter sigan a Steve. Y yo, bueno, los sigo a ustedes.

Pero cuando entraron a las mazmorras, en la sala común, estaba colgada una manta con la leyenda "BIENVENIDO A SU INTEGRACIÓN"

-O como lo llaman corrientemente en otras casas, novatada- dijo Alexa.


	2. De el día de la equivocación

Destiny Finnigan rodó los ojos.

-Estás como chiflada, ¿no lo crees?- dijo, divertida y sonriendo, pero a quien estaba frente a ella, no le hizo gracia.

-No sé por qué hablo contigo- cortó Fey.

-Ay, por favor, hermana del prefecto sexy, no te lo tomes personal.

-¿Cómo no voy a tomármelo personal si estás conversando directamente conmigo?- Fey la miró molesta, con medio tenedor dentro de su boca-. Y basta de mi hermano, conóceme a mí no por su causa o lárgate.

Destiny se puso de pie, tomó su plato y se dio la media vuelta. Después dio algunos pasos.

Fey se quedó boquiabierta, apretó los labios en lo que fue un intento de su organismo de llorar, pero siguió comiendo sin más. Lo hacía más rápido que como lo hacía normalmente.

Después Destiny volvió, carcajeándose.

-¡Por favor! Que tu hermano sea sexy no tiene nada que ver con que te hable... en este momento. Por Merlin, Fey Wood, ¿no tienes sentido del humor? ¿No eres feliz? ¿Quieres que te consiga ayuda profesional? ¿O a alguien igual de ardiente que tu hermano, que no sea tu hermano?

-Destiny, basta.

-De verdad que tu vida es ser una amargada.

-¿Quién es amargada y cómo se lo quito?-Noah Finnigan se sentó a la mesa escarlata, junto con su hermano menor, Chrystopher.

-Fey, por supuesto- rió Destiny.

-¿La niña de primero con fleco tan chistoso como su presencia?- dijo Noah.

-Eh, estoy aquí- respondió Fey.

-Wow, eres tan observadora. Deberías haber ido a Ravenclaw- Chrystopher rió junto con Destiny.

-Nada que ver tu comentario- dijo Fey, rodando loa ojos.

-¿Saben? Si mis padres hubieran tenido otro hijo, hubiera sido genial que quedara en Slytherin- dijo Chrystopher como si nada hubiera pasado-. Para los que no saben, mis padres tienen siete hijos, en este momento los siete estamos en Hogwarts. Tienen una pareja en cada casa, y uno sin nadie más en Slytherin. Mi hermano el de cuarto, Ezra. Pero soy el menor, así que será el único Finnigan en Slytherin por lo menos en algunos años.

Alessandra Weasley corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se tiró sobre los platos de los cuatro que entablaban aquella conversación.

-¡Soy de Gryffindor!- exclamó, entusiasta.

-No se puede cambiar de casa, genia. Vete a tu mesa.

-Pues, ya lo hice, Fey. Soy oficialmente una sobrina de Godric Gryffindor.

-¿Sobrina?- Noah le miró burlonente.

-Los Slytherin se refieren a Salazar Slytherin, como "El tío Salazar", pensé que...

-Los Slytherin están locos y no deberías acercarte mucho a ellos- una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises se sentó repentinamente junto a ellos-. Ah, soy Arlett Sandoval, de séptimo, prefecta junto a Cameron. Y creanme, ellos están verdaderamente pirados. Ah, antes de que pregunten por mi extraño apellido para ustedes, tengo ascendencia latina. Mi familia es colombiana, pero mi abuelo por cubrir la semifinal de la copa mundial de Quidditch de hace varios ayeres, en la que Colombia fue semifinalista, viajó hasta...

-Inglaterra y se quedó a vivir aquí- Noah rodó los ojos, como si fuera obvio.

-España, ahí conoció a mi abuela, reportera de El Profeta quien iba a cubrir la segunda semifinal de Inglaterra en la historia, y se enamoraron. Vivieron en España un tiempo, mi abuelo nunca volvió a su tierra. Después se casaron y decidieron establecerse en Londres, y mi árbol genealógico continuó hasta llegar a mí y mi hermano. Él también está en primero, pero en Hufflepuff. Oye, ¡tú eres la niña que no pudo entrar a su casa!

Arlett señaló a Alessandra, y después le hizo espacio para que pudiera sentarse.

-Bien, genial, ¡alguien que me cree!

-Mi hermano me lo contó. Pero, la verdad es que quiero escuchar tu versión.

-Oh, sencillo. Decía la contraseña, y sí me abrían, pero al poner un pie en la sala común, salía disparada hasta la otra punta del pasillo. Incluso golpeaba los barriles como debía ser, pero nada. Los prefectos y mi jefe de casa lanzaban hechizos para lograr que pasara a los dormitorios, pero era imposible. Entonces fueron con la directora, y wow, dijo que eso sólo pasaba cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador cometía un error.

-¿Un error? Pero si el sombrero seleccionador nunca comete errores- Cameron Wood se sentó junto a su hermana, anudando su capa del uniforme.

-Históricamente, ha cometido tres errores sin contarme a mí. Él es más poderoso de lo que nosotros creemos. Es quien realmente controla los accesos a las salas comunes. ¿O qué? ¿Pensaban que se quedaba dormido o algo así por un año?

-Pues, sí- fue la respuesta de varios. La historia de Alessandra había captado mucha atención en la mesa escarlata.

-Estábamos en la oficina de la directora, y estaba diciendo "Minerva, Gryffindor. Gryffindor, Gryffindor, que te digo que Gryffindor. La niña es Gryffindor, debe estar ahí". Y tras unos papeleos estoy aquí. No he dormido nada pues estuvieron toda la madrugada intentando ayudar a entrar a mi casa. Bueno, ex casa.

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

-Bueno, pues el hermano de Fey y yo somos tus prefectos de último año, para lo que necesites estaremos ahí.

-Lo que me tiene intrigado es lo que... ¿Arlett?- Noah esperó a que la castaña asintiera para continuar-, es que dijeron que los Slytherin están pirados.

-Sencillo, ayer fue la novatada. ¿No están los de primero sentados en su mesa?

Varios estiraron los cuellos, pero no había avistamiento de ellos.

-Bueno, pues tienen pociones con ellos a primera hora, podrán ver a lo que me refiero ahí- terminó Arlett.

.

.

-¡Lamentamos el retraso, profesor!

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que los diez llegaran con veinte minutos de retraso, señorita...?

-Zabini, profesor.

-¡Estábamos colgados de...!

Avril le dio un codazo a Abraham Smith.

-Nos estaban entregando las llaves de nuestro dormitorios, también nuestros prefectos nos dieron nuestros horarios y algunas recomendaciones para este día. El profesor Beckett, nuestro jefe, es testigo.

-Terrance Beckett puede ser muchas cosas, pero es la persona más transparente que conozco, así que no recibirán castigo, por lo que sólo restaré quince puntos a su casa. Pasen, por favor- quien estaba al frente de la clase se alisó su túnica, y alzó la barbilla-. Tomen asiento, por favor, esas dos mesas están destinadas a ustedes. De cinco integrantes cada una, por favor. Por ser la primera clase no importa cómo se sienten pero para mañana quiero las listas de sus mesas ya definitivas, por favor.

Scorpius soltó una risa. Pero los demás soltaron una carcajada al verlos a todos.

-Por favor- dijo bajo, imitando al profesor.

Krystal lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Hey, Potter, sé que aun nos tienes miedo, pero siéntate con nosotros- susurró Avril a Albus, el cual estaba de pie mirando a todas direcciones, desesperado. Él tomó asiento a un lado de ella-. Si hasta Flint se sienta con nosotros sin preguntar, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú no puedes? Vamos, hasta eres visualmente más agradable que él.

-Silencio, por favor, no me hagan quitarles más puntos, por favor- llamó el profesor-. Gracias. Mi nombre es Ackarlay Hopkins, pero todos me llaman Ley. Ustedes díganme profesor Lay, por favor.

-Profesor Lay por favor- Scorpius volvió a imitar al profesor. Avril le pateó la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, con los labios apretados, reteniendo la risa.

-Soy hermano mellizo de el jugador Bryce Hopkins, aunque yo soy más guapo que él. ¿Cierto? Diganme que yo fui la bolsa buena, por favor.

-Profesor, con el debido respeto, si usted hubiera sido la bolsa buena, no estaría dando clases aquí si puede jugar con el Puddlemore.

La mesa de la esquina junto a la puerta, estalló en carcajadas.

-Señorita Zabini, enseñar aquí es un honor y un trabajo digno. No sé a qué se refiere. ¿Puede decirme en qué trabajan sus padres, por favor?

-Bueno, ambos trabajan en el ministerio. Mi padre lleva las relaciones públicas, ya sabe, ir a otros países y hacer acuerdos cool y hacer reformas y proponerlas y esas cosas. Mi mamá, trabaja en la sección legal. Es la encargada de interrogatorios y procesamientos a Azkaban.

-¿Y usted pretende que eso es un trabajo más digno que el mío?

-Sólo digo que nadie en su sano juicio elegiría ser profesor si se puede jugar quidditch. Yo voy a ser una profesional, seré seleccionads nacional y voy a jugar con mi equipo favorito. Por cierto, profesor Lay, mi cuarto en casa está plagado de pósters del Puddlemore, en la mayoría está su hermano y me observa al cambiarme, pero eso es otro asunto.

Fey soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué, Wood? En el futuro, cuando le den a tu padre el puesto de capitán, habrá quienes se ganen su lugar por su talento, no como tú que lo harás por conexiones.

-¿Tú qué sabes de si tengo talento o no?

-Sólo digo, y también, sólo hay una forma de saberlo...

-¡Bien!

-Paren las dos, por favor. Zabini, está castigada, vaya forma de empezar su primer año.

-En realidad, Scorpius Malfoy me retó a decir lo que dije.

-Entonces, los dos están castigados.

-Perfecto.

-Genial.

Los dos chocaron los cinco y el profesor nunca se sintió más extrañado.

-Como decía, seré su profesor de aquí hasta que McGonagall lo decida, y los evalúo cada dos meses. Un día es el exámen teórico y el siguiente el práctico. Les pido estudien porque la verdad no soy muy piadoso, estudien, por favor. El que salga primero en calificaciones exenta los siguientes exámenes, y obtiene un punto en los que le siguen a ese. Entre exámenes habrá trabajos en equipo, los cuales serán con sus mesas, y la casa que salga más alta al final del curso en todos los exámenes y trabajos, obtendrá cien puntos extra. Los libros no les ayudarán mucho porque yo explico muchas cosas que no están en ellos, puesto que considero inútil decirles otra vez algo que ya está explícito, así que tengan notas de clase, por favor. Y ah, soy el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw.

-Profesor, ¿podríamos entrar en materia?

-Albus, cállate- Avril le dio un codazo.

-A petición de el señor Potter, comenzaremos. Y en vista de aquella estudiante de Slytherin de ojos bonitos, pero cabello rosado, haremos una poción para el cabello.

Krystal se sonrojó.

-Pero profesor, yo no tengo una ceja- Scorpius alzó la mano-, creo que es estéticamente peor.

-Y yo jeroglíficos escritos en mi cuello con no sé qué pero duele cada vez que muevo el cuello- dijo William Flint, señalándonse a sí mismo desesperado.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo cabello- apuntó Liam McLaggen.

-A mí me pegaron cabello de unicornio y ahora tengo barba- Abraham Smith desde la otra mesa de Slytherin levantó la mano-, duele cuando intento quitarlo.

-Mi cabello está al raz de mis orejas y me hicieron tirarme una voltereta desde el inicio de las escaleras, ¿ve mis moretones?- Avril llevó ambas manos a su rostro, enmarcándolo.

-A mí me ataron los cordones de los zapatos y me colgaron del candelabro de cabeza, dándome vueltas- confesó Albus.

-Y nos encerraron en el baño de Myrtle, la llorona para supuestamente darle un baño a la señora Norris- siguió Kiara Jerome.

-¡Maldita gata, ya está súper vieja, es inmortal!- exclamó Derwin Ashter.

-Paren, paren, paren, por favor. Son más los que necesitan que les crezca cabello en la alguna extremidad, haremos esa poción primero. Si nos queda tiempo haremos para remover cosas de la piel, ¿les parece bien?

.

.

.

Ezra Finnigan paseaba por el castillo cómodamente, reía para sí mismo al recordar lo ocurrido anoche en Slytherin.

No tenía clase hasta dentro de hora y media, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Disfrutaba las mañanas, todo era fresco y adoraba esa sensación en su cuerpo.

Su mañana había sido como las habituales que tenía en Hogwarts, tras una amena conversación con Bernard Lewis, su compañero de cuarto, seguida por una batalla campal por quién dejó la tapa del baño abajo, bajó a desayunar junto con él, donde fue rechazado como siempre por Alexa Murphy. Después de hacerle pucheros y burlarse de Evan Bullstrode por reprobar primer año, comenzó a recorrer el castillo, como era su costumbre antes de clase.

Pero es mañana era diferente, debido a lo que escuchó.

La curiosidad lo llevó a asomar la cabeza por el aula vacía de Transformaciones.

-Te lo juro, me he vuelto loco por ti. He tardado mucho en decírtelo porque temo tu respuesta, pero es nuestro último año... y deseo no quedarme con deseos de nada, he vencido el temor y he abierto mi corazón, me fascinas- Cameron Wood tomaba la cara de un Gryffindor al igual que él, séptimo curso, Dwayne Stuart, golpeador de los leones.

Ezra dio un brinco y apuntó a su garganta con su varita, ampliando el volumen de su voz.

-¡Cameron Wood es gay!


	3. De múltiples cancelaciones

Rose Weasley salió sonriente de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Se sentía satisfecha con sus primeras quince horas en la escuela. Había sido seleccionada en la casa que muy en el fondo deseaba, había amistado con sus compañeras de habitación y algunos chicos de su curso. Su primera clase de encantamientos marchó bastante bien y su primer desayuno en Hogwarts fue maravilloso.

Ahora caminaba a su siguiente clase, tras volver por su libro correspondiente y un nuevo pergamino.

A lo lejos vio a Albus, acompañado con los Slytherin de su curso, los diez caminando juntos a transformaciones, todos riendo y al parecer sin los desperfectos ocasionados por la conocida novatada.

Suspiró al ver a su primo.

James no se equivocó, él estaba destinado a ir a Slytherin. Pero, Albus no le había ni cruzado la mirada, y eso le dolió porque estaban juntos en todo desde que nacieron. Sonrió nuevamente y se dijo a sí misma que eso no era nada, que tan sólo era el primer día y ambos debían conocer a quienes les rodearían cuando desgraciadamente deberían separarse al final del día y en comidas.

Después de que ella terminara su clase de Astronomía, tendría Historia de la Magia junto a ellos.

Molly le alcanzó a mitad de camino.

-Hey, Rose, ¿cómo va todo?- Molly era la más parecida a su madre de las dos, pero heredó el cabello pelirrojo de su padre, a diferencia de su hermana menor. Era alta y con piernas y brazos largos, detestaba Herbología tanto como como Rose a los días nublados, vaya que eso era mucho decir. Sus facciones alargadas se volvían cómicas cuando fruncía el ceño o refunfuñaba, y eso incitaba a sus primos a orillarla a gesticular de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa, Molly?

-Dime Molls, por favor.

-Oye, la abuela no está aquí, no habrá confusión, podemos decirte Molly.

-Realmente, cuando me llaman Molly me imagino con lentes y un camisón largo y estampado. Por favor, Molls. Molls. Molls.

-Te estás ganando que te deje sola hasta que llegues a tu siguiente clase.

-Molls, ¿dónde es mi siguiente clase?

Molly formó con sus labios formando una O, alargando aún más su cara y que sus ojos se vieran gigantes, causando una carcajada por parte de Rose.

-¡No lo sabes!- gritó aún riendo.

-Oh, creeme que sí- a lo lejos, Molly vio su esperanza-. ¡Hey, Victoire, ¿dónde tienen clase sus niños de primero, prefecta perfecta?!

La rubia caminaba elegantemente por el pasillo, sin despegar la vista de el pergamino donde escribía con una gran sonrisa, pero consiguiendo que todos abrieran paso al verle, ganándose buenas miradas por parte del alumnado masculino.

Fue gracioso como al andar se hacía cada vez más a la derecha, hasta que, con tres pasos más, pasó por el lado de Molly, susurrando:

-Astronomía, pero la parte teórica, aún no hay estrellas para que la clase sea práctica.

Después, siguió caminando y escribiendo con esa gran sonrisa y ojos soñadores.

-Te lo juro, ruego porque ya deje a Teddy.

-Entonces rogarás por siempre, mi querida Molls. Oye, de camino acá compré una rana de chocolate. ¡Fue genial! Mi madre era el cromo, es decir, tengo como sesenta de esos, pero fue genial...

-Rose, si quieres tener amigos, basta de hablar de tus padres. Todos saben quiénes son, no necesitas recordarlo, sólo sé tú, por favor. Bien, yo tengo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esta es mi aula. Recuerda lo que te dije, por favor. Ah, y dile a Albus que le diga a Ezra Finnigan que si ya está soltero o me está mintiendo para no salir conmigo- la Gryffindor entró a su aula, junto a sus compañeros de casa y los Hufflepuff de su curso.

Rose rodó los ojos y caminó con la frente en alto hasta la torre de Astronomía , donde tendría la clase con sus nuevos amigos, compartiéndola con la casa de los tejones al igual que su prima.

.

.

.

-¡Es muy temprano señor Potter!

-¡Salúdeme a mi hermano, profesor Beckett!- James salió corriendo junto a sus amigos tras llenar el aula de Historia de la Magia con mandrágoras.

-¡Pensé que no funcionaría!- exclamó Dominique, con los brazos en alto.

-Desagradecidos, ¡sin mí no hubiera funcionado!- exclamó el castaño que corría entre ellos dos.

-¡Disculpa nuestra ignorancia hacia ti, Connor O'Connor! ¡Viendo tu nombre deberíamos tener más consideración hacia ti, es cierto!

-¡Ahora no, Potter!

-¡Hey, James, Dominique ya se cansó!- Dara rió, señalando a la pelirroja.

-¡No es cierto, Urie!- respondió la pelirroja de los ojos que siempre estaban encendidos, pero fue tomada en brazos por James.

-¡Como que comiste mucho últimamente!

-¡¿"Comiste", James?! ¡Si tú me acosabas con comida y es de mala educación rechazar!

-¡A callar, mujer!

-James, ¡¿no puedes abotonarte toda la camisa?!- rió Connor, basta casi llorar.

-¡Es porque me crecieron los músculos!

-¡¿Y cómo te crecieron los músculos?! ¡Estuviste todas las vacaciones tirado en la alfombra de la madriguera!

-¡Estuvimos Dominique!

-¡¿Ahora sí los dos?!

-¡Ya callense, McGonagall ronda por aquí y no nos conviene!- Dara estiró el Mapa del Merodeador, mientras Connor extendía la capa de invisibilidad sobre los cuatro.

-En serio, James, tú deberías hacerte cargo de tus cosas- susurró Connor, indignado.

-Oye, ni siquiera son suyos oficialmente. Los robó del escritorio de mi tío- dijo Dominique.

-¿Y lo sabe tu madre?- preguntó Dara, curiosa.

-Creeme, lo supo. Se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que escondiéndolas en la alacena no los encontraría. Y henos aquí. Espera, Dominique, ¡te encanta hacerme quedar mal!

-¡Oye, algún propósito en la vida debería tener!

-¡¿Los excrementos de satanás tienen propósitos?!

-Ca-llen-se los dos- Connor tuvo un intento fallido de un susurro.

-Buenos días, señor Potter y compañía- la capa de invisibilidad se les fue retirada-. Cada año me sorprende más. En primero esperó una semana, en segundo tres días y ahora el primer día ya ha comenzado con sus maravillosas ideas. Ciento veinte puntos menos para Gyffindor.

-Profesora, no sea así.

-Bien, puedo devolverlos, pero la capa y el mapa volverían a su hogar.

-Envíelos.

-Señor Potter, intentando demostrar valentía no lo conseguirá. He dicho ciento veinte puntos menos, y a la siguiente cumplo lo de enviarle la capa y el Mapa del Merodeador a sus padres. Que tengan un buen día.

James Sirius Potter apretó los labios y cerró los ojos para no decir palabrotas en ese momento, suspirando.

-Tranquilízate, es hora de ir a clase. Tendremos cuidado la próxima vez- Dominique le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándolo.

-Dom, ¿podemos ir al campo de Quidditch?

-Tenemos clase- dijo Dara.

-Dominique dije- él le tomó la muñeca y empezó a bajar las escaleras con ella, para poder salir del castillo.

.

.

.

Noah Thomas estaba aburrido.

Su clase de Herbología se había cancelado por "falta de los materiales necesarios" según el profesor Longbottom. Noah realmente estaba emocionado por tratar con las mandrágoras, hasta había llegado al invernadero con las orejeras puestas. Herbología era su materia favorita.

Entonces vio a la niña que molestó por la mañana junto a la niña que no pudo entrar a su casa, ambas un año menor que él. Decidió acercarse, total, ya no tenía nada qué hacer hasta su siguiente clase.

-Hey, Wood, tu hermano salió oficialmente del closet.

-Perdona, ¿qué?- ella volteó a verlo.

-Tu hermano, ya sabes, prefecto, alto, rubio como tu madre, ojos marrones, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, golpeador, ¿lo ubicas? Ah, y gay.

-Mi hermano no es gay. A él le gustan las mujeres.

-Wood, se le vio con un chico en un aula, tu hermano le confesaba sus sentimientos. Podría ser un buen poeta. Ezra Finnigan los vio y ahora la noticia se expande por toda la escuela.

-No- Fey caminó a paso apresurado hasta el aula de Adivinación, donde tocó estrenduosamente la puerta-. Una disculpa, profesora Trelawney, ¿pero me podría permitir a mi hermano unos minutos por favor?

La mujer ya mayor la miró, parpadeando, después le apretó las mejillas y gritó eufórica.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó-. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Es gay.

-¡Sí, no me he equivocado!- la profesora ignoró las carcajadas provenientes de su aula-. Claro que te lo permito, y por cierto, deberías cuidar las palabras que salen de tu boca en todo momento, sombras te acechan- Trelawney le dio una palmada en el hombro, dando paso a Cameron.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, Fey Olivia?

-¿Por qué no pudiste decírmelo a mí?

-Fey, no soy gay.

-¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Te vieron en un salón con un chico y...!

-Fey Olivia, no soy gay. Lo que pasa es que estaba con mi amigo, ensayando lo que le diré a Arlett- Cameron la miró a los ojos-. Soy muy tímido en cuanto a estas cosas, y pensé que si lo practicaba un poco me saldría mejor. Perdón si te enojaste o algo, pero te lo juro que es eso y te prometo que te haré saber su respuesta lo antes posible, ¿bien, Fey Olivia?

-De acuerdo Cameron Katiell.

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

.

.

.

-Repíteme quiénes nos observarán al vestirnos- Krystal se cruzó de piernas en su cama. Kyara Jerome se tiró en la alfombra, y Avril terminó de pegar sus posters. Rebecca se sentó a un lado de Krystal.

-Este es el Puddlemore United, tonta- Avril señaló el que se encontraba sobre su cabecera-. Y este guapo es Austin Lodge, es el mejor cazador del mundo, lo amo, me encanta. Ahora ya no está en Inglaterra porque juega en la liga francesa pero es mi ídolo desde los tres años que vi por primera vez al Puddlemore. La última foto que tengo con él es a los ocho años, en la semifinal de la liga inglesa, porque al siguiente año se fue, pero no me interesa. Él me inspira, y es por él por quien juego mi posición. Y este es Bryce Hopkins, es el golpeador del Puddlemore, el mellizo del Profesor Por Favor, realmente no sé qué es lo que me hace no poder dejar de verlo en los partidos. Lo demás son fotos que tengo con el equipo y jugadores en diferentes años y algunas con mi papá, mis hermanas, mi mamá, Scorpius, las hermanas de Scorpius. los padres de Scorpius, Krystal, los hermanos de Krystal...

-La verdad me arrepiento de preguntarte- rió Krystal.

-Fue como ir a clase. Preferiría haber ido a clase, lástima que el salón estaba lleno de mandrágoras- la delgada castaña de ojos negros, Kyara, que estaba sobre la alfombra rió-. Hay algo más interesante que todo lo que dijo Avril, y tiene que ver con ella- Kyara se incorporó.

-¿Que se besó con Scorpius en la sala común?- preguntó Rebecca, alzando las cejas, divertida.

-Eso fue un reto parte de la novatada niñas, y hay cosas más importantes que eso ahora.

-¿Como qué? Si él es guapísimo.

-Las pruebas de Quidditch- Alexa Murphy abrió la puerta.


	4. De la prefectura

Meredith Hopkins rodó los ojos. Adivinación realmente le agobiaba.

Había escogido sus optativas totalmente al azar. Realmente no le interesaba mucho. Sabía que problemas escolares nunca tendría. Nacer cuando nació y con el apellido que le tocó le daba el derecho de no hacer nada si le placía.

Tenía solamente dos hermanos, ambos mayores que ella. Ambos gemelos. Uno era profesor de pociones y el otro uno de los grandes jugadores del Quidditch actual. Sus profesores o eran súper amigos de Lay, súper fanáticos de Bryce, o ambos; no podían concebir reprobarle. Mucho menos cuando después les sonreía y prometía estudiar para el próximo parcial.

-Señorita... Meredith, ¿podría decirme qué tan antigua es la técnica de la adivinación por medio de hojas de té?

-Hopkins, señor.

-Pero...

-Hop-kins. Meredith Hop-kins. Hopkins. Por favor.

-Señorita Hopkins- el profesor se aclaró la garganta e hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco-. ¿Podría decirme qué tan antigua es la tesomancia?

-Realmente, no lo sé.

-Tendré que hablar seriamente con su hermano Ackarlay, porque es bien sabido que para ingresar a mi clase se debe dar lectura a los primeros conceptos del libro. O con los dos, pronto vendrá su hermano el estrellita, ¿no es así?

-Precisamente, el viernes veinte de octubre, el día antes de el primer partido de la temporada.

-Si usted no muestra señales de regularización para entonces tendría que hablar con ellos.

-Exagera.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

Meredith rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Dylan Roland cortó entre dientes-. A los de primero ya les quitaron puntos a primera hora, ya son suficientes números negativos por hoy.

Sólo había cuatro personas en las que Meredith confiaba plenamente. Nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo delirio de todas las chicas con ojos de tercero, Dylan Roland. Su novio, el prefecto de séptimo, Robert Ainsworth y sus únicos dos hermanos.

No conoció a su madre, murió en su parto. Su padre los dejó en cuanto sus hermanos cumplieron diecisiete. Estaban por cumplirse tres años de aquello.

Hacía dos años no era más que una novata más en la casa de Slytherin que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con sus hermanos allá afuera. Ellos acababan de graduarse. Ambos con notas excelentes.

Pero tenían ideales diferentes. Ackarlay quería irse a lo seguro, para protegerla. Bryce se iba a lo grande y que implicaba derramar esfuerzo, pero a la vez inseguro, para protegerla.

Finalmente, ambos lo consiguieron.

Era una tarde de marzo cuando todo cambió. Recordaba ese día.

La nota sobre el nuevo golpeador del Puddlemore United, sin experiencia y extraordinario se había hecho súper viral entre los alumnos. Señalaban había tenido un juego perfecto en su debut.

"Todo se lo dedico a mi hermanita, Meredith".

"Eres la hermana de Bryce Hopkins, ¡eso es genial!

"Espero y pronto me presentes a tu hermano, ¡es guapísimo!"

Entonces, Meredith comenzó a ser notada.

Pero cuando realmente se sintió especial fue cuando dos meses después, Robert Ainsworth le declaró su amor. En ese entonces él estaba en quinto y ella en primero. Han pasado dos años desde entonces y ella no se puede sentir más feliz.

-Mer. Hey, Mer- su amigo le llamó.

-Meredith- le llamó su otro compañero de mesa, Luke Johnston. Eran medianamente amigos, pero eran los únicos tres de la casa esmeralda que cursaran tercer año en la materia.

-¿Se les ofrece?

-Tenemos que empezar ya porque tenemos que escribir nuestras adivinaciones, y faltan veinte para que se acabe la clase, ponte lista- Luke le sacudió los hombros.

-Dejame, no tienes derecho.

Meredith Hopkins ni siquiera revisó su taza e inventó una mentira de tres renglones.

Salió sin preocuparse por nada y sonrió al ver su horario. Ayer después de la novatada se acercó a ver los horarios del séptimo año, y tercero y séptimo coincidían en la misma hors libre. Por lo que en el desayuno había quedado con Robert para pasar esa hora en la habitación de él.

-Ventisca de esmeralda- vociferó para poder entrar a la sala común. Posteriormente, cruzó el pasillo de los chicos hasta llegar casi al final.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y él, imponente, guapo y con la corbata deshecha le abrió. Le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de dejarle pasar.

Lo primero que veías al entrar a la habitación de Robert Ainsworth y Joshua Murphy era el calendario de la liga de Quidditch del año correspondiente, pues ambos eran fanáticos de la misma. Compartían el mismo fanatismo por las chicas de las arpías de Holyhead, por los Applebee Arrows, pero no por el Puddlemere United.

A Meredith le resultaba gracioso cómo Robert siempre cuando no tenía clase se deshacía la corbata, se quitaba los zapatos, pero jamás se desabotonaba el saco.

Meredith se tiró sobre la cama y su cabello, largo, quebrado y negro, le cayó sobre la cara.

-¿Clase difícil, preciosa?-pregunto él, acostándose a su lado, y removiéndole el cabello del rostro.

-Profesor difícil, mejor dicho.

-No leíste nada, ¿verdad?

-Se supone que el profesor debe enseñar.

-El profesor debe corregir tu teoría, mejor dicho. Y enseñarte a usar tus conocimientos. El aprender o no depende de ti.

-Rob, basta. Tú no trabajas en pociones, y es porque eres mi novio.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras. Porque, ¿adivina qué? Los exámenes los hago de todos modos.

-Ya.

-Sabes que te amo.

Después, él la besó otra vez. Meredith notaba que él movía las manos más de lo normal.

-Robert, no quiero- susurró, separando sus labios.

-Será divertido, confía en mí, Mer- él le dio un beso en la mano.

-Tengo miedo. Aún no quiero acostarme contigo.

-Mer, pero si en el verano...

-El sexo que implica mi ortodoncia es diferente al otro.

-Meredith.

Estaba tan harta de esa propuesta una y otra vez que ya la estaba considerando.

.

.

.

.

Victoire Weasley estaba estresada.

Se sentó una vez más en la silla.

Del desespero se levantaba de esta, daba vueltas alrededor, se sentaba de nuevo y comenzaba el círculo vicioso otra vez con alguna variante que implicaba un grito.

Eran demasiadas cosas.

Una carcajada le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dominique.

-¿De qué te ríes, Nicky?- le preguntó, entre dientes.

-Pues, de ti. ¿De qué pensabas? ¿De los libros o algo así?

-Nicky, ¿no me ves?

-Si me estoy riendo de ti es porque te veo, ¿no? Porque no, mi vida, el tío George aún no patenta ese invento suyo de semi- capa de invisibilidad y semi-, como dirían los muggles, visión de rayos equis. Dígase, casiequis.

-Ese nombre es una porquería.

-Como tu rostro en estos momentos.

-Casiequis como tu comentario.

-Casiequis como tu existencia. Oh, espera, esa sí es equis, Vicky.

Victoire tomó su gran "libreta de perfecta", y golpeó a su hermana menor en el hombro.

-¡No me llames Vicky!

-Y tú deja de llamarme Nicky.

-¿Hiciste todo esto sólo porque te llamé Nicky?

-No, Vicky. Te explicaré punto por punto porque a pesar de ser Ravenclaw estás como tonta. Capítulo uno, tu hermana menor tiene algo que decirte. Capítulo dos, te ve frustrada y no puede contener el burlarse de ti. Capítulo tres, la llamaste Nicky y estaba aburrida. Capítulo cuatro y más importante, no le diste sus diez galeones semanales y tiene hambre. Capítulo cinco y final, Teddy está aquí.

-¡¿Teddy está aquí?!- el fino y afilado rostro de Victoire se iluminó junto con una sonrisa.

-No, sólo quería ponerte de buenas porque tengo que preguntarte algo.

Dominique fue golpeada otra vez.

-Habla ya, maldita sea- Victoire se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-Oh, mi querida hermana Victoire Danielle Weasley Delacour, casi Victoire Lupin, que debería recibir una orden de merlín por su perfección, ¿podrías comentar los partidos de quidditch esta temporada conmigo?

-A mí no me gusta el quidditch.

-¡Por eso mismo!

-Dom...

-Vic.

-Está bien.

-¡Genial!

-¡Argh! ¡Eso también me faltaba!- la rubia ahora se golpeó a sí misma-. ¡No agendé el campo para hacer las pruebas! ¡Y Hufflepuff nos ganó la fecha prevista! ¡Esos malditos!

-Sí, Vic, desgraciadísimos los de Hufflepuff.

-¡Y tú tan tranquila! ¡Pues claro! ¡Tu casa ganó el año pasado!

-Y la tuya los dos años anteriores- Dominique rodó los ojos.

-¡Y Hufflepuff los tres pasados a ese! ¡¿No entiendes mi punto?!

-¿Que no hay un campeón fijo como generaciones pasadas? ¿Que Slytherin a pesar de tiene equipo no consiguen ganar?

-¿Tiene equipo? ¡Todos tenemos equipo! ¡Hufflepuff también tiene un equipo, que nos ganó el campo de quidditch!

-Tiene buen equipo para que lo entiendas, tonta. En fin, ya me voy. Voy a pedirle los libros de Aritmancia... a un Hufflepuff.

Dominique agachó la cabeza al correr para que la libreta de Victoire no tocara su nuca.

.

.

.

-¡Hey, Potter! ¡Ustedes, los de primero, vengan!- vociferó la chica castaña de ojos azules.

-Alexa, sé más discreta- le llamó Daynee, su similar de prefectura en séptimo año.

-¿Cuál es el problema con los nuevos bastardos? Son nuestros puedo captar su atención como quiera.

Daynee rodó los ojos.

Si ellas lo admitieran, serían capaces de decir que eran mejores amigas a pesar del año de diferencia.

-Dos cosas- dijo Alexa, una vez que los diez nuevos miembros de Slytherin estuvieron frente a ella-. Bueno, tres. La agregada: me encanta verlos siempre juntos. Uno, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a Ivanna Krum?

-Yo- respondió Albus, al instante.

-¿Es cierto que es de su edad?- Alexa se giró completamente para con ellos, con su edición de El profeta en las manos.

-Eh, sí- volvió a responder Albus, extrañado.

-¿Está bonita, Albus?- preguntó Krystal.

-Pregunta seria- secundó Scorpius.

-Hmm... sí- la cara de Albus era digna de una fotografía.

-Yo pregunté primero, Malfoy- cortó Krystal.

-Las probabilidades de que sea hetero son mayores a que sea de otra orientación sexual.

-No me interesa- Krystal pareció cantar.

-A ver, estúpidos miren- Alexa alzó la voz autoritariamente-, es ella- la mayor señaló la foto de la portada de el diario.

La foto mostraba a una chica recargada sobre su escoba, sonriendo, meneando la cabeza y elevando su pulgar izquierdo desde su cadera hasta un lado de su sonrisa. Todo bajo el título JOVEN TALENTO APROXIMÁNDOSE A INGLATERRA.

-¡¿Es de nuestra edad y la llamaron de las Avispas de Wimbourne?!- Avril Zabini comenzó a exasperarse.

-¿No leíste el artículo, rubia?- Alexa Murphy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bonita y talentosa Ivanna- Krystal guiñó un ojo.

-Te escuché, Kryss- susurró Scorpius.

-Si no hubiera querido que escucharas ni siquiera lo habría dicho.

-Tú y quien sea que me vuelva a interrumpir limpiará la sala común después de la fiesta del sábado- Alexa apuntó a Krystal, furiosa-. Lo que quería decir es que debutará oficialmente de este verano al otro al parecer. Como este año allá en Bulgaria está súper empezado, se vendrá hasta el siguiente. Estará en Hogwarts y en su generación.

-Bonita, talentosa, en Hogwarts y apartada para mí- Krystal volvió a cantar.

-Y lo segundo es: ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS BASTARDOS QUE PIENSAN HACER LA PRUEBA DE QUIDDITCH ESTÁN EN UNIFORME TODAVÍA SI FALTAN TRES MINUTOS?!

.

.

.

Era domingo y Fey Wood ya estaba desesperada.

Se puso sus pantuflas y sin importarle, corrió hasta el campo de quidditch, al pasillo central, en pijama y el rizado cabello castaño como el de su abuela, enmarañado.

-Gryffindor- repitió hasta encontrar la lista. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a leer-: Nuevo ingreso... Aspirantes dieciséis, seleccionados uno... Nombre Fey Olivia Wood, posición guardián, estatus titular.

Gritó de la emoción.

Vio a el hermano mayor de Alesssandra, Tyler, llegar con tres papeles más en la mano.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- le saludó, bostezando-. Nunca digas una grosería cerca de McGonagall, va a castigarte haciendo encargos demasiado temprano. Estas tres las había perdido, pero qué suerte que sí pudiste ver la tuya- bostezó nuevamente-, felicidades.

El chico pegó las otras tres listas, y se fue.

Rió al ver a la niña que la molestó en Pociones, en la banca.


	5. De muchos sinsentidos

-Muy buenos días.

Era lunes por la mañana y las primeras dos horas de clase habían sido canceladas por la organización de la copa de Quidditch de ese ciclo escolar. El sistema había sido cambiado desde que McGonagall entró a la dirección de la institución, como muchas cosas además de eso.

Una vez que la mujer notó sino todas la mayoría de las miradas de el alumnado, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-Hoy estamos aquí para sortear el orden de la primera ronda de la copa de Quidditch de las casas de este año- McGonagall hizo una mueca, los vitoreos no cesaban-. Los que no es su primer año ya saben la dinámica, pero como es obvio hay alumnos de nuevo ingreso, lo repito. Esta copa- la directora señaló la pequeña copa negra frente a ella, en una mesa que le llegaba a la cintura-. Está hechizada para darnos el orden de los partidos y pasarán a la final los dos equipos con más puntos. Los otros dos equipos disputarán el tercer lugar por treinta puntos para su casa. Y la final es ochenta puntos, todo o nada, me parece lo correcto presentar a los capitanes de las casas. De Ravenclaw, tenemos a Molly Weasley, como guardiana. De Hufflepuff, a Frank Longbottom-Abott, como buscador. De Slytherin, Ezra Finnigan como cazador y finalmente de Gryffindor, Cameron Wood como golpeador.

Las casas estallaban en aplausos al ser nombradas y regalaban gritos y palmaditas en la espalda a loa capitanes al nombrar a la cabeza de su equipo. El ambiente detonaba competitividad y entre las cuatro mesas se lanzaban miradas de todo tipo.

-Ravenclaw contra Slytherin- McGnagall puso en alto el primer papel arrojado por la negra copa frente a ella.

-¡Slyth, Slyth, Slyth!- la mesa verde y plata empezó a mover los pies y los puños en conjunto, como lo hacían desde pocos años atrás. Las caras de asombro de los de primero eran inigualables, y más al comenzar a incluirse junto a sus compañeros mayores.

Por su parte, Ravenclaw aplaudió. Y loa notorios miembros del equipo por el collar que portaban, les dedicaban miradas analíticas intentado descifrar quienes eran los portadores de los nombres nuevos aparecidos en la lista de ayer.

-Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff- anunció nuevamente la directora-, suerte a las águilas teniendo dos partidos seguidos.

Los Hufflepuff se notaban confiados y tranquilos, y vitorearon no muy escandalosamente. Los que estaban cercanos a los pertenecientes al equipo, les chocaron los cinco.  
Los de la mesa escarlata estaban desesperados.

-Slytherin contra Hufflepuff.

-¡Gryffindor! ¡Queremos Gryffindor!- canturreó Dominique Weasley.

-Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

Las expresiones en conjunto de alivio fueron seguidas por gritos de emoción.

-Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. Y, por descarte, el último partido de temporada regular es, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. ¡La mayor de las suertes a las cuatro casas!

En el gran Comedor los alumnos no cabían en sí mismos de la emoción.

-Cabe recordar a los capitanes ustedes tienen la obligación de organizar los horarios de entrenamiento a sus equipos según les sea conveniente, guiarlos y hacerles crecer. Así como tienen el derecho a cambios en el esquema titular, uniformes, tiempos fuera y permisos para reunión de equipo en horarios de clase. Lo único prohibido es espiar las prácticas de los otros.

Minerva se agachó a escuchar a alguien que le hablaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Su compañero preguntaba- se aclaró la garganta mientras se erguía nuevamente-, si los padres tienen permitido asistir a los partidos. La respuesta es sí. También hay equipo de El Profeta haciendo cobertura y el Ministerio otorga un reconocimiento y beca para material escolar o deportivo a el jugador más destacado del año. Se les recuerda a los equipos que si en necesitarán asesoría de madame Hooch la solicitud se debe hacer una semana antes. La plática incentiva deportiva anual será dada por Bryce Hopkins golpeador del Puddlemere United y preseleccionado nacional para el próximo mundial, dentro de dos semanas. Sin más por el momento, a comer.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

-Me dirijo a los bastardos de primero. ¿Ya se creen la gran varita de sauco por estar en la banca, no?

-Ejem, Alexa. Los asustas.

-Que te valga, Daynee. Prosigo. Nuestro gran capitán no llega por lo que no podemos empezar. Y tú, rubia, no se trae tarea al campo, deja ese libro.

-No es tarea...- Avril ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar.

Ya eran las once.

-Y deberías considerar comprarte otras protecciones, ¿que no tu familia es de dinero, eh?- Agregó Daynee.

-Estas son las protecciones que Austin Lodge me regaló cuando tenía siete. Fue en el partido contra los Montgrose Matgapies, el del pase a la Eurocopa en el que obtuvieron el tercer campeonato para el equipo gracias a Austin, derrotando a los Pride of Portree.

-Mira, mira, no me interesa nada de lo que acabas de decir. Pero en serio, esas protecciones están viejas y se ven usadas, cámbialas. Se ven feas.

-Ay, creo haber perdido la memoria. No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión.

-Avril- le susurró Scorpius.

-Oh, espera, ¿se supone que debo creer tu historia de Austin Lodge y eso?- Daynee se agachó a su altura, con expresión burlona.

-Es verdad. Es el partido de él que clasificaron como perfecto. Ni un gol detenido, ni un pase erróneo, ni una bludger.

-Te escuchas tan tonta.

-Y tú te escuchas tan hueca. Lástima. Once y quince, tenemos orientación, ¡adiós nuevo pasatiempo en los entrenamientos!

Una vez que se habían adentrado en el castillo nuevamente, Scorpius gritó.

-¡¿En qué se supone que pensabas?! ¡Te acabas de meter con una prefecta de séptimo!

-Ella se metió conmigo, yo respondo.

-No uses frases de mi madrina Pansy, Avril.

-Aplica. Y realmente no me interesa.

-En mi opinión, pudiste sólo haberle dicho que sí y ya-Albus les alcanzó.

-Pues tu opinión ya no vale porque ya pasó, estimado amigo- respondió Avril.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Albus, nervioso.

-Pues ya empezaste a hablar, termina de decirlo- contestó Scorpius, divertido.

-¿Ustedes se conocen desde siempre?

-Esa pregunta ofende, pero debo responderla porque no nos conocíamos- Scorpius le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Avril-. Mis padres son sus padrinos y los suyos los míos.

-Yo tengo habitación en su casa y él en la mía. Aunque es más común que yo vaya a su casa. Antes de que preguntes, peleo mucho con mi mamá. No entraré en detalles, simplemente no coincidimos en la gran mayoría de las cosas.

-Y no exagera. En serio, Potter. Pero mi madrina Pansy cocina delicioso. En fin, nos llevamos tres meses. Ella es mayor.

-Y no hay un día que no tengamos un recuerdo juntos.

-Somos como hermanos.

-Inseparables.

-Divinos.

-Guapos.

-Sólo yo, pero le digo que sí para que no se deprima la tonta.

-Es recíproco.

Albus rió un poco.

-Realmente su pasado parece divertido- agregó.

-Oye, pero el tuyo seguro es genial- replicó Avril-, por obviedades.

Albus resopló.

-No, claro que no. Estoy harto de los prejuicios,hacia mi mí causados por mi padre. Es molesto. Yo no soy como él.

Avril enrojeció.

-¡Por lo menos de ti son cosas buenas! ¡Créemelo, Potter, no eres el único afectado por los estúpidos prejuicios por el estúpido apellido que no escogiste!

-Avril- la llamó Scorpius-. Lo asustas.

-¡No me interesa!- la chica se aclaró la garganta-. De todos modos, no le queda de otra más que resignarse a nosotros. O a ese tipo raro Abraham y Flint, o Evan... cualquiera de Slytherin, su adorable prima está en Ravenclaw.

-¿Tienes idea de lo raro que sonó eso?

\- Scorpius, me haces quedar mal.

-¿Alguna vez les han dicho que dan migraña?- preguntó Albus, deteniéndose en seco.

-Pues, mi papá, mi mamá, su mamá, su papá, la hermana que me sigue con dos años, los tíos, Krystal...

-Scorpius. Lo captó.

-¿Pero en serio somos tan insoportables?

-Pues, mi padrino Draco nos ha encerrado en las habitaciones cuando ve la oportunidad. Creo que sí.

-Oigan, ¿a dónde íbamos?- preguntó Albus-. Sé que tenemos Orientación, pero ¿no era en el salón de Historia de la Magia?

-... Y estamos en el ala oeste, siendo que está en la este...

-... Y llegaremos tarde y el seño Beckett no es muy agradable...

-Demonios. Apresuren el paso.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

-Es en serio. ¿Por qué todos los reportes de retardos de mi casa tienen sus nombres?- Terrance Beckett había interrumpido su propio hablar, y cambió su mirada del piso a la puerta de la entrada.

Los tres lo miraron, los rubios sonreían.

-El Quidditch, señor.

-Puede poner la excusa que quiera señor Potter- Albus recibió una palmadita en la espalda alta por parte de Scorpius, el cual le susurró "Ya estamos empezando a introducirte a las mentiras, mi estimado compañero de habitación"-, pero no quita el hecho del retraso.

-Realmente, ¿nos quitará puntos, señor Beckett?

-Sería algo así como un suicidio, niña Zabini. De momento, no deseo discutir con usted así que procederé a señalar sus asientos mientras niego con la cabeza.

-Nos decía el motivo de esta nueva asignatura, señor- Abraham habló desde su asiento en la esquina.

Krystal le dedicó una mala mirada mientras se recorría, dejando espacio para los recién llegados.

-Ah sí, el motivo realmente es estúpido, de las pocas cosas que le cuestiono a nuestra querida directora. Pero en fin, me paga y sustento a mi familia y a mi esposa. Y en cierto modo me llevo a adaptar a los preciosos estudiantes de los cuales me hago cargo, pero sin embargo no puedo evitar imaginar a sus padres sentados ahí y me dan ganas de golpearlos con las sillas a la vieja usanza, pero me hago saber que ustedes no tienen nada que ver y me tranquilizo...

-¿Estuvo con nuestros padres?

-Señorita McLaggen, si digo lo que digo, ¿no está implícito?- Terrance se había recargado sobre la mesa, frente a Rebecca, y le dedicaba una mirada mortífera. Después, suspirando, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Su padre, es verdad, fue un Gryffindor que nada tenía que hacer en su casa, en fin- se alejó, y aclaró su garganta, para después volver a su postura habitual, con las manos entrelazadas por enfrente de su cuerpo-. Soy dos años menor que la generación de los padres de, digamos, el sesenta por ciento de la clase. ¿Adivinen qué?- el profesor se sentó en su escritorio,y suspiró-. Me trataban del asco.

Krystal estalló en una carcajada.

-Profesor Beckett, debería sentirse halagado de que se tomaban la molestia de voltearlo a ver.

-¿Su nombre?

-Krystal, señor. Aunque ya lo sabe, es una tontería de que haga eso para intentar intimidarme. Krystal Charlotte Goyle Davis.

-Batea para el otro lado- dijo Avril.

-¡Y anoto _homerun_!- Krystal puso el pulgar en alto frente a su cara.

-Más información de la que quería. Y no entiendo lo que dice.

-¿No es partícipe del mundo muggle?

-No. Y como ya me hartaron, escriban un ensayo de un metro de pergamino por ambos lados, sobre su vida.

Después de que alguien por ahí le lanzara el contenedor de tinta a la cara, pusieron manos a la obra. Excepto por una persona.

-¿Tengo que pelear con usted otra vez, señorita Zabini? Trabaje.

-Me regaña tanto que le permitiré que me llame Avril. Y no, no necesito trabajar. No necesito la escuela, de hecho, vengo por, a, no puedo dejar a Scorpius solo y b, la copa de Quidditch. Porque es lo que haré cuando sea mayor, seré una profesional.

-No puedes tomar experiencia de la copa de Quidditch y lograr tu cometido si eres expulsada de la escuela por bajas calificaciones debido a incumplimiento.

-Sí puedo. Y, esto no es una materia que cuente realmente, y tampoco crea que pienso desaprobar exámenes.

-Usted realmente me impacienta.

-Es mi don, según mi mamá.

-Aun no creo que la perra de Pansy Parkinson se haya casado.

-Casada, tres hijas y cocinando delicioso.

-¿Me está diciendo que hay otras dos de su espécimen?

-Tranquilo, yo soy la defectuosa que desobedece a mamá.

Terrance Beckett la miró mal, y ella sonrió.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

-¡Tenemos que aclarar esto ya!

James Sirius Potter colgaba con una mano del aro más alto del campo de Quidditch, sosteniendo a Dominique con la otra.

-¡No hay nada que aclarar!

-¡Dominique, no seas tonta! ¡Hay algo entre nosotros, pero somos primos! ¡¿Eso es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Por eso siempre finges demencia cuando hasta tú sabes que los besos no son sólo besos?!

-¡James, esto es una locura!

-¡Te doy diez segundos para decirme qué rayos realmente sientes por mí, si no me suelto!

-¡Eres un estúpido!

-¡Diez...!

-¡James!

-¡... Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... Lo siento!- James se soltó, y el miedo era notorio en la cara de ambos-. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

-¡Yo también, maldita sea!

-¡Bien, ahora vamos a morir por tu orgullo!

-¡Calla!- Dominique se libró del agarre de él, y a tan sólo diez metros del suelo, consiguió conjurar un _arrestro momentu_ m.


End file.
